Devious Plans
by scorpiusrose
Summary: "Suddenly, he felt Rose reach behind her to grab his right hand, and placed it inside her black underwear. "Come on, Scorp, help me," she breathed out shakily." In which Scorpius comes home to find a certain red head. Little did he know, cunning isn't a trait exclusive to Slytherins


**A/N: Well… It's been a long hiatus from writing Fanfiction. Hope this makes up for the absence. My first Scorose smut piece**

"Al?" Scorpius shouted as he opened the door to their shared flat.

He had been friends with Albus Potter since their Hogwarts days, when they were both shy first years sorted into Slytherin. Despite Scorpius being a Quidditch Star, and Albus being an Auror-in-training, the two friends have decided to share this London flat ever since they graduated a few months ago.

Scorpius had bumped into Albus' father in the morning at Diagon Alley and he had told Scorpius to remind his son of the family brunch this Sunday, as he had been missing out on the last few. Little did he know, Albus was at Hogsmeade sneaking visits with his girlfriend, Hazel Longbottom, who was a year below at Hogwarts.

"Al?" He called out again. It wasn't unusual for him not to be home.

Eager to get out of his work clothes, he quickly walked towards his bedroom. However, before he had the chance to turn the knob, he heard a clicking sound behind him and turned towards the intruder with his wand drawn.

He must've looked hilarious. With his wide eyes and open mouth, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Standing in front of him was the one and only Rose Weasley, a.k.a. the object of his affections for the last 3 years. What surprised him even more was that she stepped out of the shared bathroom, with her hair dripping wet. Her white cotton shirt was semi transparent, revealing her sexy black-laced bra underneath and she was wearing a matching set of black underwear, with nothing over it.

"R-rose? What're you... what're you doing here?" He stammered, inwardly hitting himself for being such a bumbling fool.

"The house is flooded, something about the pipes being broken, so I'm temporarily staying here. I thought Al told you." She said calmly, as though it was normal to be standing in front of her cousin's best friend in her undergarment.

"Must've slipped his mind" he said sarcastically.

"Anyway, he went off to meet Hazel again. Apparently they're renting out a room in Hogsmeade to celebrate their 6 month anniversary or something," she said casually, doing mini gestures with her hands.

To say that Rose Weasley was unattainable was an understatement. As a part of the Potter-Weasley gang, she was well sought after by guys, but rarely paid attention to any. She was easily the most mysterious one of them all, with her cool demeanour and small circle of friends. Those friends, unfortunately, did not include him.

 _That is not to say she doesn't know how to have fun_ , Scorpius thought.

He remembered one drunken night in their final year when he attended the Gryffindor end of year party, looking to celebrate the end of his school career with his friends, but ended up having a shag with Rose in an abandoned classroom. He blushed remembering the incident, as it was for sure one of the best nights he'd ever had. Not only did he fancy her a lot, but the sounds she made had been in his dreams ever since. It was just too bad that the morning after the incident, when he woke up to find that Rose was nowhere to be seen. Since then, they have not spoken about it and she had not even seemed to indicate that she remembered the incident at all.

"So are you just going to stand there and stare?" She asked, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Ummm, I- yeah, so I guess you can make yourself feel at home? There's food in the fridge."

"Have you had dinner?"

"Not yet, I usually cook."

"Alright, let me whipsomething up for us then." If he didn't know better, he would've thought she placed particular emphasis on a certain verb, "whip".

Afraid that he would be unable to control his desires, Scorpius retreated to his room and took a shower to freshen up.

By the time he came out of his room, he was beginning to smell the delicious food Rose was making in the kitchen. He decided it was unfair to let her do all the work and went in to help out.

To his surprise, Rose made no effort to hide her long legs and remained standing in the same attire he saw her before.

At the sound of his footsteps, she turned her head around and smirked.

"It's rude to stare"

"I'm sorry" Scorpius said shyly, quickly looking away.

"You don't have to be stand there, you know. Come here, _Scor_ , help me out." She said in a low, raspy voice.

He had no idea what her intentions were, but at the sound of his name, he felt his feet move automatically to stand behind her.

His heart was pounding and he could feel blood gathering down to his manhood. He tried to suppress these reactions by distracting himself with the various kitchen appliances in the room.

Suddenly, he felt Rose reach behind her to grab his right hand and placed it inside her black underwear.

"Come on, Scorp, help me," she breathed out shakily.

His eyes popped wide open. He was touching Rose Weasley in an intimate area. This had to be a dream. A very realistic one, but if it was, he did not want to wake up from it.

"Go on," she baited him, as she moved his hand lower down to cup her opening, all the while, continuing to cook with her left hand. Her nonchalant attitude turned him on even more.

She was wet, and soft, and warm, and his brain was malfunctioning. Though he had his experiences with women, none of them could ever compare to how he feels around this redhead.

Deciding that this would probably be the only chance to please her, he began to gather the wetness and rub her back and forth until he heard her elicit a moan.

The sound that had been plaguing his dreams made him feel the urge to come right there and then.

He continued massaging her clit and she threw her head back to rest of his chest, and dropped the ladle she was holding.

His other hand began to travel up the length of her body to find her deliciously large breasts that he remembered being the subject of boys around Hogwarts. He unclasped the bra in the front, which left her breasts exposed, and used his fingers to tweak her hardened nipple as she gave out another sigh.

"More," she cried.

At her command, he found her opening and slipped in a finger into her warm folds, marvelling at the tightness he felt around his finger, hoping that she would allow him to enter her with a different body part. He pumped in and out slowly and then, slipped in another finger, as Rose spread her legs open wider. This movement gave him even more access, as his fingers went deeper and deeper.

"Faster, Scorp, faster," her breathing was becoming irregular.

He curled his fingers and at the same time used his thumb to massage her clit. He pumped in and out continuously without mercy.

"Yes, YES!" She screamed

"Come for me, Rose. Let me feel you come around my fingers," Scorpius whispered in her ears, holding her tightly in front of him.

As he vibrated his fingers inside her, she trembled and gave a high-pitched cry of ecstasy. She rolled her eyes back and Scorpius could feel her muscles clenching around him.

After seeing her undone like that, he removed his hand from her underwear and tasted his fingers that were laced with her juices. She tasted sweet, yet salty at the same time and he wanted nothing more than to have more.

Like an addict and his drugs, he turned off the stove and guided Rose towards the kitchen counter, away from the food. He dropped to his knees and pushed her underwear to the side to expose her swollen clit.

He felt her hand grabbing his hair and she pushed him towards her. He laid his tongue flat onto her folds and began tasting her, all the while sucking and using his tongue to probe her.

She was moaning again and as if her legs were giving away, she leaned behind her and placed on leg over his shoulder.

He continued his feast and decided to add to the excitement by putting two fingers back inside of her. She clearly approved as she began to use her own hand to massage herself.

"AH. Oh Merlin, OHHHH, yes, yes!" Rose cried.

"Tell me, princess, what do you want me to do?" Scorpius asked in a raspy voice.

"I want you to fuck me. Yes, please. I want you to fuck me," Rose pleaded.

"Be patient, Rosie, I'm going to make this night last"

He continued to lick and suck her, all the while using his right hand to pump in and out of her, and his left hand massaging her clit. He wanted her to remember how good this feels. He wants her coming back for him. He could do this everyday.

She once again, clenched around him and she could almost see stars as she orgasmed around him for the second time. He continued to move his fingers to prolong her orgasm as she grabbed his hair, and closed her eyes.

"That was... I had no idea you had that in you. Scorpius Malloy, bent on his knees, that's one thing I wouldn't have imagined."

"Well, can you imagine me fucking you over the sofa then?" He asked with a tone of cockiness that he gained through his success in pleasuring her.

"I prefer the bed," Rose said.

He gave himself a mental high five as he realised that he was going to shag her.

"As you please, ma'am," he led her through the corridor to his room.

The moment they stepped into the room and shut the door, Rose was all over him. She tried to rip off his shirt and unbutton his trousers and as much as he would like to fuck her right at that moment, he wanted her to wait, just like he did for the past few months since the first time they shagged.

He pushed her hand away and grabbed her hair so she was looking up at him.

"How do you like it, Rose? You like it rough, don't you?"

Rose hummed in response, and he pushed her down onto the bed. He ripped her underwear off of her and then her shirt and bra, leaving her completely exposed in front of him, while he stood fully clothed at the end of the bed.

With a flip of his wand that he had placed on his table, Rose's limbs became bounded at the four corners of the bed, with her head half dangling over the end of the bed. Rose pulled her hands but realised the bonds were too strong to come off. She was even more turned on than she was before. As much as she liked to be in control in her every day life, when it came to sex, she wanted to be controlled.

"Let me taste you, Scorp," she said, licking her lips for better effect, as she stared up at him.

"My pleasure, princess," he unzipped his trousers and his erection sprung out. He stroked it a few times and held it over Rose's puckered lips.

She tried to move herself towards him but found that the bounds made it difficult. Instead, she opened her mouth and waited for him to fuck her there.

Barely able to control himself, he thrusts his penis into her mouth as he feels her lips close around him. The pressure was building up as she sucked in her cheeks.

He pounded into her mouth, all the while careful not to choke her, and looking at her face upside down with his dick enclosed by her pouty lips was nearly enough to make him come.

She swirled her tongue around his head and hummed. The vibration was heavenly.

"Rose, stop. I'm going to come," he pleaded.

"Go on, Scorp. I want it"

"I want to come in you"

Without giving her time to protest, he pulls out of her mouth and climbs onto the bed. He casts a contraceptive charm and aligns himself with her.

Rose tried to buck her hips as much as she could to get closer to him, she wanted him so, so much.

Placing a pillow below her hips, he penetrates her slowly, torturing her with his movements. Rose tried to use her legs to wrap him in closer, but the bounds made it impossible.

"Please Scorp"

"Please, what?"

"Please fuck me hard. I want to feel you fill me up"

With that, Scorpius slammed the rest of his length into her and she hissed with pleasure.

He moved in and out of her agonisingly slowly as she tried to rock her body to get more friction.

"Untie me, please, I can't take it, oh Merlin!"

Obeying her commands, he untied her and grabbed her legs and spread it wide and over her head.

He held her legs in place as he kneeled over her and pounded down into her so hard, the bed was shaking precariously.

"So good," Rose grunted out, "don't stop"

"Don't worry, love, I don't intend to. I could do this forever"

He flipped her around so that she was lying on her stomach. He grabbed her tight ass and positioned it upwards so he could gain access to her pussy. He once again entered her, with the sound of his body slamming against hers.

The angle felt different from behind and Rose could feel the pressure building once more inside of her. She wanted, no, needed the release.

"Come on, Scorp, faster. Faster, baby, ohhh yes, right there. Oh my OH FUCK!" She exploded around him, seeing stars in her vision.

"Oh Merlin, Rosie, you're so tight. I want to come inside you, I want to fill you up with my cum. I want you to remember how this feels. Look at me"

With that, he flipped Rose around once more so that she was facing him. She wrapped her legs around his ass as he thrusted into her. Looking into his eyes, it was all so intense, she felt the wave of pleasure coming again.

"I'm going to come, Scor"

"Me too," Scorpius panted

As they both moved towards each other, their moans became more and more frantic.

"YESS, fuck. YES! Oh, Rose," Scorpius shouted as he emptied himself, and Rose felt herself coming one last time as his load shoots inside her.

Catching his breath, he slowly pulled himself out and sat on his heels, admiring the woman before him.

He could see his white cum leaking out of her, as she used her finger to wipe the load around her pussy. It was the most arousing thing he's ever seen. He was beyond tired, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride after making Rose his, even if it's just for the night.

Rose sat up and licked her fingers clean, and sucked the excess cum from his head.

"You taste so good, Scorp. I want you to suck you off"

"Rose, as much as I would love that, I'm about to pass out"

"Who said anything about right now?" They laid down on the bed, facing each other.

He wondered if that means she would like to do this on a regular basis. He's not picky, but he knows he would definitely want this daily. But before he could think any further, sleep overtook his system

He was having a beautiful dream, one which featured himself and the deviant vixen he had just ravished last night. Her long cascading hair flowed past her breasts as she straddled him on the benches of his locker room. He was still in his Quidditch robes and she was completely naked. She lowered himself on his member with a groan, and he felt her warmth enclose him.

At that moment, the sensation felt all too real and his brain was jolted awake. He opened his eyes and saw a lump inside of his blankets. He could feel Rose, the woman of his dreams, with her mouth around him quite literally.

The blanket began to move and he felt his dick once again inside of her mouth as she swallowed him in bit by bit.

He groaned embarrassingly loud.

"Good morning," he heard her say.

"Good morning indeed," he mumbled, his body on fire.

She continued to suck him as her hands fondled his sack. He gripped his bedsheets tightly as he bucked his hips ever so slightly towards her.

Then all of a sudden, he heard the sound of his front door open.

"Scorp? Are you home?" He had never hated his flat mate more in his life.

 _Yes_ , he thought, _I'm in my room with my cock in your cousin's mouth_.

Rose stopped her movements for a while, as she heard the sound of her cousin approach the room.

"Scorp? Are you here?"

Scared that he might open the door to his unlocked room, he shouted "What is it?"

"Have you seen Rose? She's supposed to be here"

Just as he was about to go limp, he felt Rose going back at it once more.

 _Fuck_ , he thought, _she's going to be the death of me_. He lifted the blankets to see her and saw her looking up at him with her innocent blue eyes, all the while with him in her mouth.

He only got harder.

"Scorp?" Albus shouted again

"Uh- yes, I mean no, I haven't seen her," he said with a cracked voice.

"She wasn't here last night?" Came the voice outside of his room.

"N-no" he stammered, as the pressure in him was building up. He was going to blow any moment.

"Fuck, should we go find her? What if something happened?"

"Um, I'm sure that she's going to be - erm, f-fine"

"Dude, what's wrong with you? Why do you sound like you're out of breath?"

"I'm... I'm sick, bugger off"

"Do you need some potions? I can go grab you some food" Albus, being the great friend, had no idea how annoying he was being right now.

"Maybe you should... maybe you should go to your family brunch. You dad told me to remind you," he tried to say with an even tone, hoping that Al would go away.

"Yea, maybe I'll go around and see if Rose is there."

Rose was on full speed and showed him absolutely no mercy, she began humming in a low voice, which resonated to his entire body.

Completely forgetting about Al's presence outside his room, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and moved her up and down faster and faster.

"FUCK," he squeezed his eyes shut, "I'm coming," he said in a lower voice.

"Go on, Scorp, don't hold back," she whispered before getting back to it.

He could feel his balls tightening and in attempt to stabilise himself, he tried to grab on to his bedside table, but instead, clumsily shattered his mug on the floor.

"Hey, what's going on? Are you ok?" Apparently Al was still here.

"Yes, fuck- uh, yes, yes, yes"

He felt himself unload as Rose continued to suck him off.

He bit his lips to prevent himself from making any more noises.

"Okay... this is weird. I'm gonna go..." he heard Al say, "if you need me, I'll be at the Burrow"

 _Great_ , he thought, _now he leaves..._

He heard the sound of the front door opening and closing once more, and he sighed in relief.

He felt her body slide up his body until her head appeared from the blankets. She grinned at him, as if they had not been engaging in sexual activity just moments earlier.

He could only stare at her in awe, he had no idea how he got so lucky. If only he could wake up to her every morning.

"You're perfect," he didn't mean to say that out loud, but he had to let her know.

Rose creased her brows and frowned.

"You don't have to say that, you know. Just because I blew you, doesn't mean you have to feel obligated to say it"

"What? I'm not just saying that because you've given me the best night of my life. You have no idea. I've been completely in love with you since fourth year and I mean it when I say you're perfect. As cheesy as it sounds, you're perfect for me" the words spilled out of his mouth and he reached out to stroke her cheeks with one hand, and another around her waist.

"I-," Rose began, she didn't know what to say. There was silence.

"Why did you leave me? After the Gryffindor party, why did you leave me?" He asked with a pang of sadness.

She looked away from him, all the while mindlessly stroking his chest with her hands.

"I was embarrassed. As much as I enjoyed it, I couldn't believe I lost my virginity in an abandoned classroom. I always pictured a romantic dinner date and..."

"That was your first time?" Scorpius asked in awe. Clearly he had been too drunk to remember the details of the encounter, but he wanted to kick himself for ruining it for her.

"Yes... and I wanted you to be the first. You were the only person I could picture myself with, but we were graduating and I never thought I would really see you again. I didn't think twice, and jumped at the opportunity."

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I know I must've caused you so much pain"

"I was hoping you'd come talk to me," Rose replied, "I know it's ridiculous as I was the one who left, but a part of me thought that if you really wanted me, you would've come for me"

"I was scared that you didn't want me the way I wanted you."

Her eyes watered from hearing his heartfelt confession. Not wanting to cry in front of him, she tried to lighten the mood.

"It's a good thing I decided that I spent enough time moping after you and actually do something about it"

"What're you talking about?"

"My house isn't flooding at all, and even if it were, I could have gone to my parents' home, the Burrow, or any of my other cousins'. I knew it was Haz and Al's anniversary and that he would be spending the night with her. So I merely suggested that he could lend his room to me."

"You did all that to get in my bed?" Scorpius wondered, "Who would've known Rose Weasley had such a Slytherin side to her"

He leaned upwards to give her a kiss. As their lips met, the kiss became more desperate. Scorpius could feel himself harden.

As much as he would like to go another round, he knew he had more pressing matters to discuss.

"So, where does this leave us?" He asked, slightly breathless from the kiss.

"What do you want?" She replied hesitantly

"You know how I feel, Rose, I want you. I want us"

She responded by kissing him again.

"We should go get some food," Scorpius said after a while, "I'm starving"

Rose nodded in response, as they slid out of the bed and he put on his underwear and she took his shirt.

They began to continue making the dinner from last night, when they heard the opening of the front door.

"Scorp? I got you soup," shouted Al

Smelling food, Al immediately headed to the kitchen. He dropped his bags in surprise at the sight before him.

"What is going on?" He asked with uncertainty. Before him, he saw his best friend standing in the middle of the kitchen, with a mass of hair standing behind him. Before he could ask who she was, the girl had lifted her head.

"Rose-?" Al exclaimed, "What the fuck is this?"

"Hmmm… Well, we… yea," Rose struggled to form her words

"Were you here all along?" Al asked as realisation dawned upon him, "Holy fuck, you were fucking in the bedroom this morning, weren't you? That's disgusting. Why would you traumatise me like that?"

"Stop being such a drama queen, Al. We're adults and we do adult things," Scorpius explained, "No offence, mate, but do you mind giving us some time to sort ourselves out?" He glanced down at his state of undress

"Ugh yea, I'm out of here. I'll be back tonight. Please try not to ruin every surface in this flat," Al groaned, as he was walking towards the Floo, he turned back, "By the way just so you know, Scorp, if you hurt her…" he spun his wand.

"Got it, now get out of her," Scorpius said light-heartedly. It could've gone much worse, he thought.

As Al flooed out of the house, Scorpius turned to face Rose. She looked adorable with her extremely red face.

"Well, that was awkward," Rose said

"If you think that was awkward, imagine what it would be like if we told your whole family that I'm your boyfriend"

"So is that what you are now?" Rose smirked, "I never remember agreeing to those exact terms"

"You are infuriating, Rose Weasley, but I love you anyway. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes"

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it. I was actually really nervous about publishing this story! Leave a review if you liked it, it would mean a great deal to me. Also, let me know if you want more Scorose stories in the future!**


End file.
